


Adoro la ironia

by MarlaSinder



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaSinder/pseuds/MarlaSinder





	Adoro la ironia

-Ya, ya estoy hasta la madre me eh asqueado, el sabor de mi vomito ya no me complace,  
Sin pensar solo continuo su conversación en alta voz  
-Dime que esto ya no puede continuar, anda dímelo!  
2 Callada solo la observaba las palabras le resultaron tan indiferentes como el hecho de que su pelo le cubría el rostro.Continuo en su cabeza sin pausar no esperaba alguna respuesta.

"Traición, pero acaso ¿fue una traición? si. Me ah traicionado la muy maldita irrumpió en mi mundo, mi pobre y patético mundo."  
Su mente entro en shock defensor, preguntas mas preguntas para justificarse, defenderse, estaba herida.Su indiferencia fue un escupitajo que le faltaba.  
Repentinamente giro hacia ella no le importo el hecho de venir al volante de aquel artefacto que pretendía ser un automóvil,será que las cosas se parecen a su amo o que los amos se sienten mas seguros entre cosas con una esencia similar ala de ellos. Un carro, si así le podremos decir, una carrocería que pedía clemencia del sol, agua e incluso el aire. Cada rodar de llanta era un nuevo sonido, un nuevo quejido.

"Debería quizá revisar ese ruido"Bah.  
Reacciono.  
-O si donde iba  
De pronto volvió a fijar su mirada, una mirada, que no era común en ella  
Los que no la conocen dirían que estaba algo molesta,pero no,  
Ese sentimiento era nuevo, era un cóctel de emociones  
Al momento de tratar de digerirla el principal ingrediente que reventaría en el paladar era una ira,con una inmensa dosis de una decepción enloquecedora; Mm pero con ese exquisito sabor, que la llevaba al éxtasis, un letargo que pedía llegar a su culminación.

 

Esto no le preocupo, iracunda, violenta, sus ideas se salpicaban con sangre, más y más diminutas manchas de sangre.  
Su mente formaba un patrón, un patrón tan inusual tan interesante que la agitaban, se sentía viva.  
Este nuevo sentimiento, le deleitaba, quería más.  
"Si un poco mas, no creo que suceda algo malo,solo un poco"  
-¡Si! Un poco   
Ya perdida en una sed demente de sangre, de poder, locura,saciar era lo único que pedía.  
-¡No piensas responder!!  
Grito pero antes de terminar su oración reacciono   
Y pensó   
"Por que ser tan salvaje hay que disfrutar un poco, saborearlo hasta el final"  
Aun ya en su mente se imaginaba embistiendo a 2 ,estrellando su cráneo contra el tablero del auto   
Que linda coreografía pensaba y una nota musical tan dulce producida por la linda 2 si esos gritos de triunfo se controlo y solo le sonrió un poco.  
Ella ya la conocía pero este cambio, esta nueva “1”Le intereso  
-Veremos con que estamos jugando ahora   
Sonrió un poco, esa sonrisa llena de arrogancia de indiferencia y solo humedeció un poco sus labios para desenvolver ese sarcasmo peculiar, tan ella.  
-¿Acaso hay algo a lo que este obligada a responderte?,¿Que no fuiste tu la que me continuaba buscando, necesitándome?,Sin mi fuiste nada conmigo eres nada. ¿Crees que esas palabras sobre tu vomito, sobre tus intereses en si me importan?

Bostezo y continúo fingiendo que el escenario de la carretera le interesaba.  
Reventó el poco juicio que poseía o control alguno, lo perdió, la imagen de la chica conductora al borde de la demencia es poco para describir la imagen.  
Solo guardo silencio, activo los seguros del auto, apretó sus manos sobre el volante respiro solo respiro, esperando sin saber que, pero solo sabia que debía esperar alguna señal, indicación algo que le indicase su siguiente acción  
"¿Señal, indicación? ¿De quien? ¿Será que? ¡Si!!. Es él."  
Sintió el frió viento helar su rostro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se era un témpano.  
Ese aroma, esa brisa tan salada, paso su lengua por sus labios para poder saborearla   
Se envolvió en un estado comatoso, silencioso, su artefacto metálico ya no emitía gemido alguno   
Todo fue tan frió, sereno y oscuro   
De la nada  
Escucho como entre invitaciones seductoras del viento murmuros, gritos, voces, ruidos, un desorden sonoro. Trataba de escuchar solo algo, entendible que la...  
De pronto todo se torno tan silencioso

-Hazlo. ya sabes que lo quieres   
Se congelo por completo, quedase petrificada, no es miedo, no eso no, asustada no estoy mucho menos sorprendida. ¿Por que entonces estoy así?, habla mujer, habla por que callas  
Discutía dentro de si.  
-Si mujer habla.  
Haciéndole tercio aquella voz tan seductora  
-¿Me estoy volviendo loca?  
-no mi niña, loca quizá lo has sido tu vida entera pero una loca privilegiada, ya no me recuerdas.Así me ignoras me escondes en lo más recóndito de ti   
No, no, así no se trata a quien tanto de ama, a quien por años era tu confidente, con quien las horas se desvanecían, aquellas noches de insomnio en las que éramos compañeros de una sola idea. Eras tan pequeña, tan original, no original no, eres excepcional tanto potencial y todo derrochado  
¡¿Y por que?! ¡Por vanidades, conformidad, incluirte en la mezcla diaria de imbecilidad de esos a quienes con tanto cariño llamas Amigos, familia, vida! ¡Bah! ¡Patrañas!

Callaba, un nudo comenzaba apoderarse de su garganta  
-tendrás algo de compañía, cualquier idea es una compañía.

Miro a su amiga que aun seguía absorta en su escenario lleno de barrancos, piedra y mas piedra.  
-Con que quieres comenzar, no te fastidia ese mechón de cabello que oculta todo, el cabello en si, ¿Dime no te fastidia?

La cabellera de “2” un cabello envidiable, largo hasta las caderas negro como no se podía imaginar, siempre le decía 1 que ya aceptara su secretito, que se pintaba el cabello.  
Pero no así era el cabello de 2 siempre largo negro y brillante

 

-¡Anda, anda vamos a quemárselo! Si todo su hermoso cabellito,¡Que quede calva, si calva y quemada! ¡Vamos, vamos!  
Le insistía con un tono infantil inocente de culpa pretendiendo no conocer la palabra maldad aun que su mirada era perversidad pura tratando de ocultarla con una sonrisita cínica

No presto mucha atención a lo que le decía, su mente se consumía en aquella imagen, su cabeza ardiendo como un fósforo, podía sentir el calor desprendiéndose de su cabellera, el hedor a cabello quemado, pero algo estaba mal con aquella imagen  
Le sonreía retándola un poco más con su típica sonrisita de inmortalidad  
¿Por que no expresaba 2 el sufrimiento agudo de ser calcinada? De quedarse sin su cabellito, revolcándose de dolor  
-¡Perra estupida! Con que si, veremos después de tantos alaridos si aun te sientes tan inmortal

Una carcajada le borro su imagen  
-Muy fuerte la zorra ¿no? Jaja  
-Calla  
\- así me gustas más.  
Se sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo esperando a que 1 despertara  
-Bueno si eso no te basta, entonces  
Pensaba 

-¡Uh¡ ya se   
Jugaremos al dentista  
¡Si! ¡Si! eso Ese diente no me gusta   
Con una cara de repulsión infantil se ponía pensar  
-Hay que componérselo ¿si? ¡Anda, anda! ¿Por que eres tan mala conmigo? Solo quiero quitar un dientecito o quizás mas. Anda

"Si esos malditos dientes y mas aquel que sobresalía de entre todos en el centro de su boca, si quizás uno solo uno"  
Pensaba

Una nueva imagen

Se miraba las manos llenas de sangre con unas pinzas azules bañadas en un rojo brillante ese color era su favorito mas aun cuando se tornaba oscuro. En un rincón de la habitación, allá estaba 2 sobre una silla, aquella silla donde modelo durante madrugadas de sesiones de fotografía. Atada, inconsciente con el rostro hacia el suelo el cual estaba cubierto por un charco de sangre callada se acercaba paso a paso al compás de la gota de sangre que aun continuaba cayendo sobre el charco recorriendo el cuerpo de 2 sobre el tono oscuro que quedaba del resto de la sangre, esa fragancia a sangre a hierro.  
Jugaba con la sangre aun fresca que cubría las pinzas recorriéndola con sus dedos, como cuando lo hacia en preescolar con la pintura, la sensación en sus dedos era placentera, sonriendo, triunfante se acerco hasta 2 embarro sus zapatitos de ñoña en la sangre sonrió aun mas.

Descubrió el rostro de 2 con delicadeza sin arruinar su obra y sin echar una mirada aun, estando ya su rostro libre de aquella cabellera lo tomo con la mano y lo enredo con suavidad en ella, con un fuerte jalón tiro de su cabello obligándole a mirarla a ella de espaldas. Sus tendones del cuello hacían apreciar lo incomoda que estaba 2 en esa pose, tiro aun más.  
2 comenzó a toser lanzando un escupitajo de sangre a 1, la cual se creía en la gloria.  
-Si así debe ser, sufrir, así me gusta  
2 no tosía por dolor, solo limpio un poco su garganta de toda la sangre acumulada, soltando así una carcajada una carcajada estrepitosa  
La sonrisa de 1 se borro bruscamente  
-¡Perra, maldita perra!  
-jaja te dije que seria divertido al menos alguien esta riendo aparte de mi  
-¡Calla! No me dejas pensar   
-Ya, ya. No te fastidies niña hallaremos algo mas divertido

La había olvidado por un segundo, la ignoraba apretó el volante y con tono mordaz le dijo:  
\- oye 2 nunca has pensado en arreglarte ese diente tuyo  
2 desconcertada por la consulta pensó, "La pobre ya no sabe ni que decir"  
\- no, que acaso ya termino tu arrebato de niñita berrinchuda y te importa mi puto diente   
1 no la contradijo, no esperaba que 2 la escuchara   
-continuamos nena, ahora de que tienes ganas tú

-¿sabes que seria el broche de oro de esta noche?  
-Mm. bah me da igual  
-como siempre .Esta la noche antojable para morir no crees??  
-humm ¿crees?, para mi cualquier día es antojable para morir.  
-¡Genial!. Esta noche es ideal  
-jaja que ¿te crees tan vale madres para morir hoy?   
¿O es uno de tus ataques de mocosa caprichosa?  
\- ¿no me crees?'  
\- que no me oyes o tu pinché retraso no te permite ir mas allá.  
-¡cállate! , solo cállate ..

De nuevo tratando de controlarse.


End file.
